Foster's trip to 'Further'
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: What if Foster, Dalton's brother, went to save Dalton instead of Dalton's dad?  Yaoi, slash, incest, ect.  Other warning are in the story.


**Warning: contains a few spoilers. Though chances are you watched the movie, or else you wouldn't be here. Rape implied, incest, changed ending, changed plot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the characters.  
><strong>

...

I turn and see my body in the same chair I was in before. I walk out the room and see a family on the couch. Out of nowhere a lady comes in to shoot all four of them and stops in that same spot. I carefully walk to her and see a creepy ear to ear grin on her face. I look at the family and at the same time, that same ear to ear grin appears on their faces. I run away from this creepy scene and head upstairs. I turn and see a bright red door, that caught my attention, and hear Elise, _'go inside that door Foster.' _I walk to the door and before I can open it, I get shoved to the wall. I look up to see a man and push him back, only for him to push me to the floor. _'You are stronger then them Foster, you can beat him.'_ Elise voice tells me. I punch his stomach and he flies back. I then kick his 'area' and he disappears.

I open the red door and see a hallway with torches on the the walls. I turn and see Dalton in a big room, on a big bed crying. "Dalton?" I question and he looks at me and a smile crosses his face. "Foster!" he yells and I run over to him. After I make it to the bed I see Dalton in chains. I pick them up and realize their to heavy for only Dalton or myself to undo. Out of nowhere I hear music and look to the source of sound to see a shadow of a man sharping something. I focus back on trying to take out the chains. He helps me undo them and looks up with a fearful expression. "Oh my God." he says to himself. I look up the see a man with a red face watching us and sticking his tongue out.

I grab Dalton's wrist and run only for him to snatch Dalton away from me. **"What did I tell you about trying to escape Dalton?" **he says in a scary deep voice. "I-I wasn't tr-trying to r-r-run away! My brother- he- just came and grabbed me!" Dalton stuttered, shaking. **"You fucking liar!" **the evil man yells. **"You were trying to run away! I told you that next time you try to escape, I'll 'punish' you." **he shouts. He yanks Dalton out of my grasp and drags him to the bed. "No! Please don't touch me like last time! I'll do anything, just not that!" Dalton screams. What did this man do to him? Why couldn't I move?

He starts ripping Dalton's pajamas off and flips him over. It was then that my legs started working and I ran over to him. "Leave Dalton alone!" I yell pushing him off. I grab a naked Dalton while he grabs his pajama bottoms and underwear. He quickly puts them on and we take off running. The dead people must have figured out we were alive because they start crowding around us. I push my way through the crowd, with Dalton's wrist in my hand. _'Follow my voice, Foster and Dalton. We put you two in the same room so you don't have to split up.' _Our mom's voice says. _'Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow...' _our mom continues to say, her voice getting louder as we go.

Finally we see our bodies and go inside them.

...

"You boys are alright." Elise says and mom and dad comes over to gives us both a big hug. "Where's your pajama shirt?" mom asks Dalton. "In Further." he replies. "I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?" he asks. "I'll warm up some spaghetti." she says and we go to the kitchen. After she fixes him a big plate, he shoves his face. "Wow. You're really hungry." mom smiles at Dalton. "I'm also sleepy." he says. "You can't still be sleepy after 3 months." mom says. "Yes I can." Dalton smiles up at her. "No way. Besides, after today I won't ever let you sleep again." mom jokes. Me and Dalton both laugh as he finishes his spaghetti.

I get in my bed and Dalton comes in my room, "Can I sleep with you?" he says in a weak voice. "Sure." I say and he gets in our bed. "When we go in the dream world, can you not run away from me?" Dalton asks. "Don't worry I'll stay with you." I promised and I grab his head to give him a kiss on the lips. He excepts the kiss and slides his tongue in my mouth. It was a weird feeling but I went along with it and dominated the kiss. Rubbing my tongue over the my brother's felt wrong, but at the same time good. My 'area' started hurting and Dalton climbed on me making it hurt even more. He got off of me and laid back down.

It was a while before he spoke up, "Promise you'll stay with me?" he asked. "I promise." I said and he went to sleep. I probably couldn't keep him safe for red face man but for now, I could at least stay with him and make him feel save on our next trip. I succumbed to sleep cuddling Dalton. In the dream world we saw the red face demon and I kept him by my side as we ran from him.

...

**Another Insidious story added to fanfiction. Couldn't help but picture these two together(I know I'm sick). Here's the result of my sick mind. read and review! Flames will be fuel for Lipstick demon.  
><strong>


End file.
